


I've been the archer I've been the prey

by timetoucheseternity



Series: JangObi Week 2021 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Failed assassination attempts, Jango is an angry sniper, Jangobi Week, Jangobi Week 2021, M/M, No Beta We Die Like Clones, Obi-Wan is undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29142087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetoucheseternity/pseuds/timetoucheseternity
Summary: Jango walked, and planned. The man wasn’t part of the pantoran’s circle, he always showed up briefly, and just long enough to stymie Jango’s carefully curated shot. The first time could have been an accident. The second time, the man had smirked and it was clear he was making Jango’s life difficult on purpose. The third time, that wink, he was playing with Jango.JangObi Week Day 1 Enemies to Lovers
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: JangObi Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138892
Comments: 8
Kudos: 161
Collections: Jangobi Week





	I've been the archer I've been the prey

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place not long after Jango has escaped slavery post Galdieraan. Obi-Wan has been aged up, he's only two years younger than Jango in this AU. He is also undercover during this mission.

Jango was in his perch, calm and focused on the pantoran who had finally entered his sights. He was sprawled out on his front, laying flat to keep a low profile over his sniper rifle. He had been waiting, watching for this shot for the past 8 hours. The bounty didn’t pay particularly well, but he was newish to the guild and needed to take these kind of boring, low paying jobs to build his reputation.

Jango had plans. They all started with him making a name for himself in the guilds. The first few months had been rough, but he had his beskar back, and a ship of his own now. And, even if it was boring, at least the job was low risk. Kill one meddling businessman, and return with proof of the kill. 

And finally, finally the pantoran had walked into sight. Jango let out one slow breath then held the exhale, waiting for the briefest of moments before pulling the trigger. The shot was perfect, he had lined up the man’s head in his sights and he never missed. But, when he looked with his scope to capture a holo of the dead man, instead of his perfect shot, he saw the pantoran had stumbled forward, and the shot went right over his head. Jango ground his teeth as he saw what had tripped his target, a human man with ginger hair. Hair that he recognized. Hair that he hated. As he sat, quietly fuming -- he knew he needed to move, to leave, but took the briefest pause to let his frustration out -- the man turned, and looked directly at his scope and winked. 

_ He winked. _

This was the third time the man had foiled one of Jango’s attempts on his target. This job wasn’t worth the time Jango had put into it, but he also couldn’t fail. He needed to succeed on every bounty he took, if he wanted to build the reputation he wanted. The reputation he was counting on. 

Jango silently seethed as he quickly and efficiently packed his gear. His anger grew as he made his way back to the space port. He was furious, but he still knew how to move quietly, keeping to the shadows and taking the long way to avoid any tails. Clearly, this infuriating man needed to be taken out before he could touch his target. And, he had already stopped Jango’s first three attempts. He had an unnerving skill for avoiding the blast of a sniper. This meant he needed to approach the man, get up close and personal. Jango sighed, he had wanted to avoid being seen on the planet, but finishing the job was more important than laying low. 

Jango walked, and planned. The man wasn’t part of the pantoran’s circle, he always showed up briefly, and just long enough to stymie Jango’s carefully curated shot. The first time could have been an accident. The second time, the man had smirked and it was clear he was making Jango’s life difficult on purpose. The third time,  _ that wink _ , he was playing with Jango. Finding him would be difficult, Jango would have to slice into the facial recognition software running around the business complex, and hope he’d been caught on holo. It would be time consuming. He’d already spent so much time on this hunt. At least he could take a quick nap once he got back to his ship. 

Except, he turned the final corner and the ginger was lingering outside his ship. Kark. 

Kark. The man looked right at Jango, a lazy smirk on his face. Kark. No turning back now. 

“Hello there.” The man greeted Jango, tilting his head towards him. “I thought it was perhaps time for us to chat. I’m Ben.”

Jango gritted his teeth, all his plans for tracking down and killing the man abandoned (for now), maybe they could talk it out first. He responded “I’ve got a job to do, can’t you just leave me alone?”

“Where is the fun in that?” Ben challenged, “I assumed you enjoyed the hunt.”

“Not for the little they’re paying.” Jango admitted. “If I don’t get him now, someone else will take on the bounty before long. How much time are you willing to dedicate to protecting this man?”

“Oh, not too much more.” Ben looked to the ship then gestured at the still closed hatch. “Well, aren’t you going to invite me inside?”

Jango grumbled, but he had been hoping to have this conversation in private, and with all the advantages that being on his home turf would offer. But, for the man to just assume? “You’re pretty presumptuous Ben.” He sighed in defeat and lowered the hatch. “Come on.” 

Ben sauntered up the walkway, strutting like he didn’t have a care in the world, despite heading straight into Jango’s homebase.  _ It was infuriating.  _

Jango took a deep breath, and followed. Closing and locking the hatch behind them. 

They settled at the small couch in the lounge. Ben sprawled across the seats as if he didn't have a care in the world. Jango sat, muscles tight and off center. He had just been planning ways to find and kill this man -- this man who had invited himself inside despite the danger. Jango had to admire the balls on Ben, but he was unsettled by his apparent lack of concern. Jango wasn’t that well known outside of Guild circles, but fully armored Mandalorians still inspired fear across the galaxy. 

“How much is he paying you to save his life?” Jango asked, might as well cut straight it. 

“Nothing.” Ben replied, inspecting his fingernails, ignoring the way Jango was looming towards him.

“How much can I pay you to stop meddling?” Jango pressed. 

“You’ve already said they aren’t paying much for this bounty. What makes paying me to stay away worth it?” Asked Ben, flicking a small glance his way before returning to studying his hands. 

“This job is worth more to my reputation than it is to my bank account.” Jango reluctantly replied. 

“Hmm.” Ben hummed for a moment. “Well apologies, but I need the Pantoran to stay alive. He is important.”

“Important to what?” Jango asked. 

Ben waved his hand vaguely in the air, “the future.” 

Jango couldn’t repress his snort at that answer. “What do you think you are? Some kind of seer?”

Ben gave him a sharp smile. It felt more real than the earlier smirks. “Reluctantly.” 

Jango threw his hands up in frustration. “Look, if you won’t get out of my way I’m going to stop asking politely.” 

Ben leaned forward, fully focused on Jango for the first time since entering his ship. “I can offer you double the listed bounty to leave him alone.” 

“No.” Jango said, his voice stony. “I have a reputation of never leaving a job unfinished, and I’m not breaking that for your vague mentions of ‘the future’. Plus, turning on the client is bad for business.” 

Ben smiled at that, he looked delighted with Jango’s answer -- which made no sense. “Oh, I do love an honest man.” Ben nearly purred at him, still focused on Jango, his gaze seeming to meet Jango’s -- despite the helmet blocking his view. 

Jango’s heart skipped a beat, and his stomach tightened. He swallowed, it had been a long time since he’d had that sort of reaction to anyone -- much less someone locked in his ship with him. “I’m a simple bounty hunter. No more no less.” He hedged. 

Ben laughed, still delighted with Jango. His face turned serious though, “How about this, I can offer information about slavers on planet. They are being funded by the same corporation that is paying for the pantoran’s bounty.” 

Jango let out an unconscious growl. He hated slavers. He had sworn to never work for them, and that would be worth breaking this contract for. His integrity was still more important than his reputation. “Let me see the details. The Guild knows I don’t work for slavers.” 

Ben shrugged and held out a datacube, “They’re very well hidden. The Guild probably has no idea.” 

Jango snatched the cube and pointed at Ben. “Don’t touch anything.” 

Ben nodded and lounged back into the seat, looking wholly unconcerned. Jango plugged the datacube into his pad and swept it for viruses. It was clean. He opened the information and skimmed it; Ben was right. There was a prolific slave ring on planet and it was being funded by the same corporation who wanted the pantoran dead. 

He sighed. Kark. This job was never going to end. 

“Why haven’t you done anything about them yet?” He asked Ben. 

“It’s a two person job. I haven’t had the backup yet.” Ben raised an eyebrow at him expectantly, “Do I have it now?”

Jango gave a deep groan and released the latch on his helmet. He pulled it off, and ran a hand through his hair. “Kark, yes I can’t stand slavers.” 

Ben gave that same sharp smile again, his eyes lingered on Jango’s mouth. “We can plan our assault tomorrow.” His leg extended from its sprawl towards Jango, and tugged at the back of his calf. “Got anything to eat in here?”

Jango gave him an assessing look, drawing his eyes over the man’s body, then he let himself be pulled forward. “I can probably scrounge something up.” 

Ben smirked at the look, and threw his head back to look into Jango’s eyes, showing off his pale neck and how his legs were spread wide, Jango nestled between them. 

And, well, it had been a long time since Jango had felt the rushing in his blood. And the day had been so annoying, taking a bit to blow off some steam couldn’t hurt. Jango leaned forward, planting his hands on Ben’s shoulders and pressing a hot kiss to his pretty mouth. 

Tomorrow they would plan; tonight they would see how well they could work together. 

**Author's Note:**

> This may be tied into future stories for the week! Will Jango ever find out his new lover is a jedi? Who knows? Not Me!


End file.
